


Moment's Silence (Common Tongue)

by miso_and_tea



Series: BokuAkaKuroKen [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, How Do I Tag, Kissing, M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Multi, Nipple Play, Polyamory, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miso_and_tea/pseuds/miso_and_tea
Summary: Morning after pt. 1, Kuroo, Kenma, and Akaashi have breakfast and go on a walk, leading to a night of cuddles, a movie, and other fun.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: BokuAkaKuroKen [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155521
Comments: 9
Kudos: 91





	Moment's Silence (Common Tongue)

**Author's Note:**

> I have an explanation of the universe that my BokuAkaKuroKen fics are written in, it's part 1 of this series if you're curious! It explains their relationship, how they started dating, where they're living, their jobs, their pets, etc. 
> 
> reminder- since they've known each other for years and are all dating, they refer to each other by their first names.  
> Kuroo is Tetsurou, Bokuto is Koutarou, Akaashi is Keiji, and Kenma is Kenma :)))

As the early afternoon light sifted through the blinds, Akaashi felt a soft hand on his cheek and a light kiss on his forehead. He shifted, slowly becoming more aware of his surroundings. 

“Good morning babe,” he heard Kuroo’s gentle voice say over Kenma’s faint snores. 

The hand caressed his cheek as it moved down to stroke Kenma’s hair, who was still sleeping soundly in Akaashi’s arms. He was curled up against Akaashi’s chest, one leg wrapped around the larger’s body. Akaashi had one arm around his boyfriend, the other holding the small hand placed on his chest.

“Are you ready to eat?” Kuroo asked quietly, unsure of how Kenma would feel about being woken up, even if it was for food. 

“ _Mmmmmmmmmmm_ ,” Akaashi groaned, stretching his entire body out, finally fully waking up. Kenma picked his head up to readjust himself, just to settle back onto Akaashi’s chest and continue sleeping.

Kuroo laughed as he stood up, leaning over to kiss Kenma softly on the forehead. Kenma groaned in response, a confused and grumpy look taking over his face, eyes still shut. Akaashi raised the arm wrapped around Kenma to begin stroking his hair, whose eyes fluttered open after a few seconds.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty!” Kuroo called from the dresser. 

“.....what the fuck,” Kenma’s morning voice cracked as he spoke.

A short chuckle came from Akaashi’s chest, which Kenma was still resting his head on.

“Good morning to you too, my love,” Akaashi responded. 

Kenma groaned loudly, burying his head between Akaashi’s arm and the bed, trying to block out the light and sound. Kuroo came back to the bed, now dressed in his weekend clothes. He sat on the edge closest to Kenma and began slowly massaging his back. Kenma tensed at first but began relaxing as his lover worked his sore muscles. Akaashi rose, rubbing his face and brushing his bed head out of his eyes. 

“Brekfasht?” Kenma’s muffled voice came from the bed.

“Well technically lunch, but yes. I’m sure you’re starving,” Kuroo responded. Akaashi was making his way to the dresser, pulling out one of Bokuto’s sweaters from the drawer. He slipped it over his head, enjoying the scent that reminded him of his lover. He heard the bed creak and Kuroo came up behind him, wrapping his arms around Akaashi’s waist. 

“He’ll be back as soon as he can tomorrow. I know he’s excited to be back home,” Kuroo said, gently rocking side to side with Akaashi in his arms. Akaashi turned around, wrapping his arms around Kuroo. Akaashi looked up, meeting his and Kuroo’s lips in a brief kiss, then continued resting his head on Kuroo’s shoulder. The bed creaked once more as Kenma stood up.

“Mooooove, you’re in the way,” Kenma said, also making his way to the dresser.

“Why the fuck is it so cold??” Kenma complained to no one in particular as Akaashi and Kuroo stepped out of his way. Kenma pulled a pair of sweatpants out of the dresser and slipped them on while Kuroo made his way over to the closet to pick out a hoodie for him. 

“It _is_ January, my love,” Akaashi responded, quickly rubbing Kenma’s arms to warm him up. He helped Kuroo slide the hoodie over Kenma’s head, who then walked over to their nightstand to grab his phone before slipping it into the hoodie pocket. 

They each made their way down the stairs to the kitchen, where Kenma collapsed in one of the chairs at the bar and Kuroo and Akaashi began on their late… breakfast? lunch? Kenma pulled out his phone and saw a text to the house group chat from Kuroo:

_‘Good morning, Kou. Kick ass today!’_

_‘I will!! (ง'̀-'́)ง’_ Bokuto responded.

“Babe, what would you like?” Akaashi asked Kenma.

“Do we still have eggos?” Kenma responded, looking up.

Akaashi and Kuroo shared a look before Kuroo reached into the freezer to grab the waffles.

“You can have these as long as you have some of my eggs,” Kuroo said.

“and some of my fruit,” Akaashi added.

“Wha- it’s not like I-” Kenma started complaining.

“You know the rules: everyone has to have at least _one_ real meal every day, and I think you’ve been slacking.” Kuroo cut him off with a wink and blew him a kiss. 

Kenma groaned and rolled his eyes, but he knew they were probably right. He scrolled through his Twitter feed while his boyfriends cooked, looking up every once in a while to watch them. At one point Merlin lazed down the stairs and wandered over to his bowl to start on breakfast.

As Kuroo stacked the dishes in the dishwasher, Akaashi carried all three plates to the table, setting the first plate down in Kenma’s spot. He took Kuroo’s plate off his forearm and set it to Kenma’s left, and set his own across from Kenma’s. Kenma got up from his seat at the bar and opened the fridge, letting Kuroo pass him with the silverware.

“Whaddya guys want to drink?” Kenma asked the two while grabbing the soy milk for himself. 

“Orange juice, if there’s any left,” Kuroo responded. 

“I’ll have a tea. Thank you, love,” Akaashi said.

“Mhmm."

He grabbed a bottle of green tea and the carton of orange juice. Pulling two glasses from the cabinet, he poured Kuroo’s juice and the soy milk for himself. Putting the cartons away, he carried one glass in each hand and the bottle under his arm, not coordinated enough to carry four glasses at once like Akaashi and Kuroo. They all had agreed that Bokuto was banned from ever trying it again.

He walked up to Akaashi and leaned toward him, letting him pull the bottle from under his arm. Kenma leaned over and kissed his cheek, causing Akaashi to smile down at his plate. Kenma walked around the table and sat, setting his and Kuroo’s drinks down. 

Right on cue, Neo popped back in through the large doggie door that leads to their small backyard. She had already eaten her breakfast and was clearly looking for something to do. She walked excitedly up to the table, nuzzling Akaashi’s arm, asking for pets.

“Not now, Neo. We’re eating,” Akaashi told her.

“We should go on a W-A-L-K after we eat to help digest, and it’d be good for all of us to get out of the house,” Kuroo suggested. 

“Mmm,” Akaashi responded affirmatively, mouth full of fruit.

Kenma looked up from his waffles with an extremely annoyed look. “Do you understand how cold it is outside?”

“Do you understand that we have warm clothes for a reason?” Kuroo shot back with a grin.

Kenma rolled his eyes yet again, already knowing the layers probably wouldn’t be enough. 

“Okay, but you get to hold her leash this time, she almost pulled me over last time.”

“No problem, babe,” Kuroo responded.

Once they finished eating, Kenma stacked their dishes and put them in the dishwasher.

“Neeeoooooo!” Kenma heard Kuroo calling, and then the rustle and jingling of Neo popping up from her bed next to the couch in the living room. 

The three men slipped on their shoes and coats, Akaashi wrapping his MSBY scarf around Kenma before kissing him on the forehead. Kuroo clipped Neo’s leash to her collar. The door opened and then the house was empty, save for Merlin in his bed next to Kenma’s desk upstairs. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

About half an hour later, the door opened again, and the three men stepped through pink-nosed and rosy-cheeked.

“Alright Koutarou, we love you too. See you tomorrow,” Akaashi laughed.

“Love you, babe,” Kuroo added.

“Love you, dummy. Congrats,” Kenma finished.

The chime of a call ending sounded at the door. 

Kenma admitted while taking off his shoes, “no one’s allowed to tell him, but I really miss him.”

The two other men stopped moving, looking wide-eyed at Kenma and then each other. 

“What are you staring at? You should have known that I miss him from time to time when I asked if we could get a huge crazy dog like Neo,” Kenma said, collapsing on the couch.

“Wait, _that’s_ why you wanted Neo too?” Kuroo asked, sitting on the edge of the couch by Kenma’s legs.

“Up up,” Akaashi said, asking Kenma to lift his head so he could sit. Kenma rested his head back down in Akaashi’s lap.

“Well I mean Merlin is great, especially when I miss Keiji’s calm and gentle behavior. But on the _very rare_ occasions that I miss your and Koutarou’s big overwhelming cuddles and hyper-ness, she’s nice to have around,” Kenma responded. 

“So what I’m hearing is that we’re very replaceable,” Kuroo laughed while sneaking tickling fingers toward Kenma’s tummy. Akaashi noticed and shook his head disapprovingly.

“AH! AHAHAHHHAH- TETS- HAHAHAAA!! KUROO TETSU- AAAHH- IF YOU DON’T STOP- HAHAHAHHHAA!! KEIJI HELP PLEA- HAHAHAH!!” Kenma screamed, tears streaming down his cheeks.

“Tetsurou, that’s enough,” was all Akaashi had to say for Kuroo to back off. 

Kenma lay, huffing, trying to catch his breath, and holding his stomach. He used to _hate_ it when anyone tickled him, but he’s come to enjoy the teasing contact from his boyfriends and the laughs that come from it. He was still terrified, however, of the tickling battles that Kuroo and Bokuto had. They were _merciless_. 

“I hate you. Idiot,” Kenma groaned at Kuroo while sitting up and slouching against the back of the couch.

“I love you too, angel,” Kuroo responded, quickly pecking Kenma on the lips while getting up to fetch one of their massive blankets from the bin tucked in the shelf. He grabbed the remote on the way back to the couch, where he found Kenma sitting in the corner with his legs across Akaashi’s lap. Akaashi shrugged at him like ‘ _you did this to yourself.’_

Kuroo sat as close as he could to Akaashi, throwing one arm behind his boyfriend. Kenma glared at him but extended his legs to rest across both the boys’ laps. 

“What’ll it be, babes?” Kuroo asked, opening the TV’s app tray. 

“I’m impartial,” Akaashi responded, allowing Kenma to cuddle up into his arms.

“It’s always nice to watch Howl’s Moving Castle on a cold day…” Kenma suggested.

Kuroo smiled, “that sounds perfect,” and began pulling it up.

The movie began, and Kuroo threw the blanket over the three of them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The soft light of the end credits illuminated the lovers on the couch, who had shifted over the course of the movie. Akaashi was laying on his back, his head resting in Kuroo’s lap and Kenma fully laying on top of him, cuddling into Akaashi’s chest.

Kenma shifted on top of Akaashi, stretching out his legs while jutting his hips forward, grinding against Akaashi’s own hips. A soft groan emitted from Akaashi’s lips, his hand on Kenma’s back gripping lightly onto the hoodie he was wearing. Kenma’s head jerked up, where he saw Akaashi blushing and using his hand to hide his face.

“I’m sorry, love. That was unintentional,” Akaashi whispered.

“What’d you do?” Kuroo looked down at the two, curious as to what he had missed.

Kenma looked up at him and smirked. “This.”

He ground his hips forward again, with more purpose and direction this time, causing Akaashi to gasp and cover his face again.

“Oh, I see,” Kuroo grinned, already feeling his pants get a little tighter.

“Wait, I didn’t mean-” Akaashi began, feeling embarrassed that he had reacted so easily. Was he really that pent up?

Kenma lifted himself up to his hands and knees above Akaashi, his hair falling on either side of his face with the ends brushing Akaashi’s cheeks.

“That’s okay baby, you’ve been busy and haven’t been able to have any fun with us- I totally get it. Can you sit up for me?” Kenma murmured in the blushing man’s ear.

Akaashi sat up and leaned against the back of the couch, unsure of what his lovers were thinking.

“May I?” Kuroo asked, already having gotten up and was gesturing at the spot between Akaashi’s legs. He seemed to be asking Kenma for permission, not Akaashi. Kenma pouted; looks like Kuroo took his idea.

"Fine.”

Kuroo gave him a nod, then knelt on the floor between Akaashi’s knees. Kenma watched for a short time as Kuroo lifted Akaashi’s sweater over his head and began kissing the younger man’s toned stomach and licking his hip bones. Akaashi was shivering; the warm, wet touches turning him on even more. While Kuroo left hickeys, he began running his fingers under the waistband of Akaashi’s pants. This led to even more gasps from the black-haired boy, who was sensitive on nearly every inch of his body. 

Akaashi lifted his hips and Kuroo pulled the bottoms down, releasing the hard-on from its entrapment. Akaashi glanced down at his boyfriends, one beside him and one kneeling in front of him. They both had a lustful look of desire in their eyes, both staring intently at the same thing. 

“You better start before I beat you to it,” Kenma announced.

Kuroo didn’t need to be told twice and moved his kisses from Akaashi’s hips down to his thighs, licking, sucking, nibbling, and getting dangerously close to exactly where Akaashi wanted him to be. Akaashi was a mess at this point, shaking and shivering, pre-cum dripping from his throbbing dick. Kuroo finally indulged him with one long, warm lick from base to tip.

“ _Ah!_ ” Akaashi gasped, and Kenma had finally done enough watching. He stripped, pulling his own erection free of his sweatpants. While Kuroo continued his work, Kenma straddled Akaashi closely, standing on his knees and pressing his hips up against Akaashi’s chest to give Kuroo plenty of space. 

Kenma grabbed Akaashi’s hair, pulling him into a passionate kiss. Their desperation was evident, lips pressing together hungrily and tongues exploring each other’s mouths. Kenma continued to grind his cock needily against Akaashi’s chest, aching for any friction he could get. 

Akaashi gripped onto his hips, kneading his ass in time with Kenma’s grinding. Moans frequently escaped Akaashi’s lips as Kuroo got him closer and closer to the edge of relief. 

“ _Ah_ , _mmm_ \- _Tetsu- aaah, keep going_!” Akaashi gasped in between kisses with Kenma. Kuroo bobbed up and down, stroking with his hand each time he went up. He ran his tongue down Akaashi’s shaft and brought it back up, swirling it around the tip a few times before taking the full length in his mouth again.

Akaashi’s breathing became very uneven and his body started convulsing- Kenma wasn’t going to slow down now. He moved his kisses to Akaashi’s ear, messily licking and sucking on his earlobe, moaning lightly into Akaashi’s ear. The poor man’s senses were overloaded, the pleasure from Kuroo reaching an unbearable point and Kenma bombarding him in one of his most sensitive spots pushed him over into a shivering orgasm. 

With one hand on Kuroo’s head and the other around Kenma’s waist, Akaashi gasped desperately and held on to whatever he could. Kuroo’s pace slowed, allowing Akaashi to ride out his orgasm. Kenma saw the look of bliss on his lover’s face and kissed him slowly and gently on the lips, bringing him back down to reality. 

Giving Akaashi a moment to catch his breath, Kenma and Kuroo practically lunged at each other. Kenma had planned to tackle him to the floor and Kuroo was going to pin him down to the couch, and they ended up meeting halfway. Kuroo caught him midair and stood, letting Kenma wrap his legs around his waist. Kuroo wrapped his muscular arms underneath Kenma, supporting his weight as they devoured each other. 

They were unbelievably turned on and hadn’t gotten any relief. Kuroo sat down on the couch, sitting Kenma in his lap. Akaashi seemed to have recovered quickly because soon he was kneeling on the floor behind Kenma and pulling his hips into the air. Kenma once again rose to his knees while kissing the man beneath him, and Akaashi started with nibbling Kenma’s ass. A light bite here, a few hickeys there, and a stroke of his tongue all the way to Kenma’s entrance.

“ _Aaaaaah yes, baby- plea- ah!_ ” Kenma moaned breathily as Akaashi licked and sucked at the pleasurable spot.

Kuroo continued kissing his lover while moving his hands toward Kenma’s chest. He rested his fingers on Kenma’s nipples, starting with a few light brushes of his finger-tips. He then pinched them softly, twirling them between his fingers. Kenma’s entire body shuddered in response. Kuroo and Akaashi’s abuse continued, tormenting Kenma, whose dick was leaking a pitiful amount.

“ _AH!_ ” Kenma gasped. Akaashi was getting impatient, apparently. He had slipped two wet fingers into Kenma and was slowly twisting them. Kenma was shaking even worse now, pushing his ass toward Akaashi, wanting him to go deeper.

“Hey, woah, where do you think you’re going?” Kuroo asked in a teasing voice. 

He slid one hand down to Kenma’s desperate cock and began stroking, using his pre-cum as lube.

“No, wait! I’m- I’m gonna- stop!” Kenma pleaded the two.

Akaashi took this opportunity to slip in a third finger, pushing in and finding Kenma’s favorite spot almost immediately. Akaashi and Kuroo kept up their relentless pace, and it only took a few seconds for Kenma’s entire body to go rigid. He shivered and whimpered, all his muscles tensing up as the orgasm washed over him. Kuroo gently kissed his lover on the lips and helped him lay down on the couch next to them, Akaashi eyeing Kuroo’s throbbing boner.

“Oh, my love. We’ve been neglecting you. I’m so sorry,” Akaashi purred, standing up from the floor before bending himself over the arm of the couch. He spread his ass, revealing a dripping wet mess.

Kuroo groaned at the sight, so ready for his own release.

“When did you do this?” Kuroo questioned, grabbing Akaashi’s ass with a fierce strength that pulled Akaashi’s entire body closer. 

Akaashi moaned at the forceful touch and responded,“I _do_ have two hands, I can finger Kenma and myself at the same time.”

“That’s really hot.”

“So are you gonna fuck me or not? You look like you wanna,” Akaashi smirked, knowing exactly how to turn Kuroo on.

Kuroo gave Akaashi a light smack on the ass and asked “will you be patient while I go grab a condom and lube?”

“If you be quick about it.”

“When have I ever not been?” Kuroo shouted as he bounded off the couch, across the living room, and up the stairs.

“How do you do it… How do you keep going...” Akaashi heard Kenma groan at him from his collapsed position on the couch behind him. 

Akaashi got up from his spot to grab their movie blanket and lay it over Kenma. “Aww, my love, it’s just been a while for me. You just did it with him last night, it makes sense that you’re tired.” 

He brushed the hair out of Kenma’s face and gave him a kiss on the forehead. 

“We’re almost done. We’ll all go take a nice warm bath together and then cuddle in bed after, okay?” Akaashi assured him.

“Mhmm…” Kenma sleepily replied.

Akaashi started back over to the arm of the couch once he heard Kuroo thudding down the stairs. He laid himself back over it, sticking his ass up in the air, having missed the pleasure of getting pounded mercilessly and greatly looking forward to it.

Kuroo crawled back onto the couch while rolling the condom on, and popped open the bottle of lube. He poured a generous amount onto his fingers, which he then slid two of inside Akaashi, who groaned in response. He threw the bottle onto the floor and used his now empty hand to grip Akaashi’s hips. Holding on tightly, he scissored his two fingers, eliciting more moans from Akaashi. He added a third for good measure, then took them out.

“C’mon, I’m ready, love- please,” Akaashi moaned at Kuroo.

“Damn! What’s with the two of you and begging to get fucked? It’s hot as hell,” Kuroo lined his cock up with Akaashi’s hole and pushed in as far as he could in one thrust. 

“ _AH!_ ” Akaashi nearly screamed, his hand rushing up to grab Kuroo’s. 

“You okay?”

“ _Mhm!_ _Please_ keep going.”

Again, Kuroo didn’t need to be told twice. He pulled out and thrust back in, harder this time. He groaned and gripped tight onto Akaashi’s hips before starting up a steady pace of thrusts. Akaashi’s head was bowed down as he struggled to breathe. It had been a while, and he missed this so much. The two of them moaned together with each thrust, Kuroo’s pace getting more and more uneven as they went.

“Babe, I’m really close. Are you ready to finish?” Kuroo asked breathily. 

“ _Mhm! Ah, yes- mm, I’m ready! Ah!_ ” Akaashi responded, his grip on Kuroo’s hand only getting tighter.

Kuroo quickened the pace of his thrusts, making them harder each time until he reached his climax. Akaashi sat up, leaning his back against Kuroo’s chest, moaning as they came together. Kuroo wrapped his arms around Akaashi’s waist and used the leverage to thrust deep up inside Akaashi as he orgasmed. The two of them held on to each other, breathing heavily as their muscles relaxed. 

“Damn, that made me kinda jealous that I quit early,” Kenma said, having sat up underneath his blanket and leaned up against the other couch arm to watch. 

The two boys collapsed, Kuroo sitting down and Akaashi falling on his lap right into his arms. Kenma crawled over to them, resting his head on Kuroo’s shoulder.

“Ready for the bath, my loves?” Akaashi murmured, kissing them both on the forehead. 

“Mhmm,” Kenma nodded.

“Is that the plan? Sure,” Kuroo added.

“Let’s go then.”

Akaashi stood first, allowing Kuroo to follow as they helped Kenma up. The three of them were weak from the night’s activities, and they _definitely_ needed their rest for when Bokuto came home tomorrow. 

They made their way up the stairs and into the bathroom, where Akaashi started running the bath. 

Kenma decided it would be smart to get clothes _before_ the bath and went to go grab some for each of them. He came back a minute later with three sets of comfy pajamas and set them on the counter. Kuroo took his hand and led him to the edge of the bathtub, helping him step in slowly. He then did the same for Akaashi, and followed in right after. 

There was more than enough room for the three of them to spread out in their own corners, but what would be the point in that? Kuroo leaned against the edge of the tub as he had done last night, pulled Akaashi right up next to him, and then opened his arms for Kenma. Once they got all cuddled up, they began relaxing into the hot water, letting it soothe their soreness from the long day.

After some time and dozing off a few times, Akaashi decided it was time for bed. Kuroo was the first to stand, hopping out to grab the towels for the three of them. He handed one to Akaashi, who wrapped it around Kenma’s body, then took the other for himself. The larger boys once again helped Kenma out of the bath and into his pajamas before getting dressed themselves. They brushed their teeth and made their way to the bedroom, where they fell into the bed, nearly passing out on the spot.

Tonight, Akaashi spooned and wrapped his arms around Kenma, and Kuroo spooned Akaashi, holding his waist and nuzzling his face into Akaashi’s soft, clean hair. They dozed off, having spent their weekend relaxing and enjoying each other’s company, looking forward to their boyfriend coming home to them tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear it IS possible to carry 3 dishes at once (my record is 5 at once) and 4 glasses at once.  
> thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! I'm not a fan of this one, the writing felt disconnected and aimless :((  
> Originally I had written it where I always mentioned them by their first name instead of the names we all know best. This made it extremely difficult to remember their personalities and character, and it felt like I was trying to write strangers. I’ve decided to switch back to referring to them as the names we know best and they’ll use first names only when talking to/about each other.  
> as always, feel free to leave a comment letting me know what you think, any feedback, and definitely let me know if you find any typos!


End file.
